floatingcanvasfandomcom-20200214-history
Ralph Lauren
As lifted from Styleforum poster, apropos. This is a place-holder. '' rlpl.JPG|Ralph Lauren Purple ralph_lauren_black_label_logo.gif|Ralph Lauren Black Label ralph-ralph-lauren.gif|Ralph by Ralph Lauren polo Ralph-Lauren-Logo.jpg|Polo Ralph Lauren rugby ralph lauren.jpeg|Rugby Ralph Lauren LaurenRalphLauren.jpg|Lauren by Ralph Lauren Chaps_RalphLauren.gif|Chaps by Ralph Lauren Brands 1. '''RLPL ('Ralph Lauren purple label) The top Ralph Lauren label, and by far the most expensive. A slightlyschizophrenic line [] with some items being tailored versions of classic styles, and other items having a more whimsical nature. Superlative materials, superlative construction. Apparently, OTR RLPL suits are no longer made as a shift to pure MTM suits occurs. 2. RLBL (Ralph Lauren black label) The most 'modern' of the Ralph Lauren lines, with a slimmer 'modern' cut and silhouette. The second-most prestigiousRalph Lauren label, with prices higher than PRL, but still less than RLPL. 3. Ralph Ralph Lauren, or 'Double RL' A line with heavy western- and vintage-themed items (inspired by Ralph Lauren's ranch!), contains items of mostly excellent quality. The styling of this line is for the large part extremely distinctive, and may not be everyone's cup of tea. 4. PRL (Polo Ralph Lauren, or Ralph Lauren blue label) Ralph Lauren as most of us know it. A real mixed bag when it comes to quality, ranging from superb made in Italy pieces to absolutely terrible stuff made elsewhere. The styling is classic and the fit is baggier, with modern twists (e.g. neon colours, etc) thrown in. Value varies likewise. One may occasionally run into pieces from a (now discontinued) Italian-made line known as 'Signature Line' (Corneliani construction, apparently on par with RLBL/RLPL construction), with a higher armholes and slimmer fit than PRL as well. 5. Rugby Youth-oriented line, apparently aimed at college students. The focus is on style, and a slightly 'fashion forward' interpretation of classic Trad staples. Quality overlaps heavily with PRL, but the quality of the Italy-made PRL always >> Rugby. 6. RLX Slightly difficult to classify in this lineup, a sports/performance line of clothing. Quality apparently varies from good to average. 7. Lauren by Ralph Lauren (LRL, sometimes known as green label) Ralph Lauren lost control of the ownership of this brand name to the Jones New York Apparel Group in a court battle. Contains clothing of almost-invariably inferior quality manufactured specifically for discount outlets and lower-end departmental stores. Do not confuse LRL with a 'real' Ralph Lauren product! Has a 'silver label' line with a slimmer cut, but the same poor quality - yum! 8. Chaps (Ralph Lauren) Has a story similar to Lauren by Ralph Lauren, a brand that has been spun off from the Ralph Lauren umbrella and contains items that, incredibly, are of even lower quality than LRL. Now beginning to be known as 'Chaps' alone. Makers Suits, Coats & Jackets RRL 'Made in Italy' - at least some are made by Caruso PRL 'Made in Italy' - Corneliani RLBL 'Made in Italy' - Caruso (not Corneliani as some have incorrectly claimed) RLBL 'Anthony' model: - Hand-ticked lapels & pockets - Hand-padded collars - Machine-made buttonholes - Full canvas construction - Moderate-strong shoulder padding - Slight-moderate rope - Strongly tapered fit (drop 7) - No faux buttonhole stitching on cuffs, no surgeon's cuff - Dyed horn buttons RLPL 'Made in Italy' - mostly St. Andrews, some by Caruso (these have a slimmer cut) and Cantarelli (the parent company of St. Andrews) Shoes PRL with 'Ralph Lauren' in script, followed by "Made In England" - Edward Green PRL with 'Ralph Lauren' in block letters, followed by "Made in England" - Crockett & Jones PRL with 'Ralph Lauren', followed by "Benchmade in England" - Crockett & Jones, or Alfred Sargent (look for a double row of nails on the heel) PRL with 'Ralph Lauren' in block letters (made in Italy) - Sesto Meucci (source: RL customer service hotline), some are also Sutor Mantellassi (lower line, not handmade line) RLBL - Crockett & Jones RLPL 'Made in England' - Edward Green RLPL 'Made in Italy' - ??? Category:Brands